earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Britain
Britain (also known as the United Kingdom or Great Britain) was the first and is currently the oldest nation on Terra Nova. It is based in the British Isles, being along the English Channel which is a region labeled as the 'cradle of civilization' of Terra Nova. It was established by MineHero43 on October 27th, 2018 after the founding of the Urbs Antiqua, London. It was also founded and built with the remnants of the Japanese state on EarthMC classic, many of it's mayors and notable people are characters from the Japanese Empire. Britain was, and is, also built along with the foundations and ideology of Accordo and Accordoism. See The Accordo Manifesto Please note that all wars explained here are very brief and if you wish to read a detailed explanation, pleased visit their respective wiki pages. Territory and Administration Britain covers territory across the entirety of the British Isles, with the island of Great Britain and parts of Ireland under its banner. States/Autonomous Regions * England * Scotland * Ireland * Faroe Islands * Channel Islands * Shetlands Senior Government Officials: King-Emperor: MineHero43 Scottish Queen: amberhope Prime Minister: Warrior Scottish First Minister: FBI_Bro Irish First Minister: Angloist Border Policy Britain has the strictest border enforcement policy in the world. If a town is not in Britain or a nation other then Britain exists on the British isles, Britain will immediately declare war and start an invasion. Government Structure British Democracy: Britain is a Constitutional Monarchy with many of its principles based on the The Accordo Manifesto. MineHero43 is the Head of State however the Prime Minister which is the head of government is elected once every two months. The British Parliament consists of all mayors in the British nation. Although they cannot directly propose laws, they do vote on laws proposed by the government and if necessary, enough of them are able to band together and bring forward a vote of no confidence against the Prime Minister. delivers a speech from Downing Street'']] The Prime Minister heads the British government and appoints Ministers to help him/her run the nation. These individuals make up the cabinet which is tasked with proposing laws and running the nations to the Prime Minister's standards. Cabinet Ministers can be fired by the Prime Minister at any given moment. '''Scotland: As part of the agreement between the British and Scottish leaders after the Scottish war, Scotland has its own devolved Governmental system. This functions very similar to the British system. Scottish towns elect their own First Minister to represent them, he/she is also a member of the British cabinet and cannot be removed by the Prime Minister Transportation The National Ice Line: Envisioned by MineHero43 ever since the founding of Britain, the national ice line is an underground network of ice tunnels which connect the towns across the isles to one another. It is one of the most ambitious projects on the server and is constantly being upgraded and expanded. One simply places a boat on the ice and follows the map towards the location one wishes to head to. Stations are set up across the nation. New York Line: Britain became the first nation to establish a secure trans-atlantic ice transportation system after a player by the name of BorderPatrolAgent dug a tunnel from New York to Britain and connected it to the ice line. One of the greatest achievements ever on the server, the ice line has furthered relations between New York and Britain and can be used to easily transport villagers or other mobs across the atlantic ocean. Early History Founding: The nation of Britain was founded by MineHero43 after he sailed from his spawn point in South Africa to the British Isles. Britain was pre-planned before the release of Terra Nova by senior members of the classic Japanese Empire. MineHero43 would go on to establish the first and oldest town on the isles, London. Alongside London came Isle_Of_Wight, Cardiff and Dublin. After mining for nearly two days straight, MineHero43 had the gold to create a nation, Britain was founded as the first nation on Terra Nova. Britain focused heavily on building its towns and establishing a secure presence on the British Isles. This lead to not only London becoming the first town to reach 100 claims but also London and Glasgow becoming the two largest towns on the server with over 200+ claims at one point. (Glasgow would later fall into ruin however London continued to prosper) Other towns such as Norwich, Dublin, York and Plymouth began growing in size as well. This saw the construction of famous landmarks such as Westminster Palace in London which at the time was one of the largest structures in Europe. Although Britain maintained a neutral foreign policy towards other nations in mainland Europe, Britain would soon be dragged into its first conflict. The Nordic War The Faroe Dispute: In its mainland claims, Britain included the Faroe islands which at the time had an Icelandic town on its northern part. Britain soon established its own town on the southern island, Torshavn. The presence of Torshavn angered Iceland and its ally Norway and a large scale battle soon ensued over the islands, although no side lost anything as keep inventory was enabled at the time. Nevertheless, the dispute and battle pitted both sides against each other for the upcoming weeks. Norwegian Civil War The war soon turned against Britain as Norway captured the town of Sussex as a new mayor had recently taken over there. With the threat of more Norwegian towns on the Isles, Britain soon negotiated a peace with Iceland and Norway which allowed Norway to keep Sussex as a colony. Less than a day after the peace was signed, Britain funded the mayor of Oslo, Magenent to create his own nation, Norge and start a Norwegian Civil war. Denmark under the leadership of alek_b would later join Britain and Magenent in their new conflict against Norway. The war turned greatly in Britain's favour after the town of Sussex returned to Britain after MineHero43 had negotiated with the mayor to hand it over to a new one. Norway would see a surge of inactivity and players leaving the server, including their leader twigking which allowed for Magenent to claim all of Norway under his new nation The war is generally considered a victory for the British-Danish alliance which would continue even after the war. Continued Growth Economy: Once the situation with Norway was under control, Britain focused one again on continuing to grow its nation, this time its economy. Tesco was soon founded in London as the first store of its type on the server, making use of the new sign shop plugin. This saw a huge surge in Britain's popularity and economy which allowed for more British towns to grow at a rapid pace. Buildings: Britain also saw the construction of more historic and iconic landmarks on its isles. Wither255 completed the first cathedral at Norwich alongside the first ship on the server, the HMS Light. Norwich would go on to become the hub for the vast majority of ships on the server with Wither255 constructing more ships, even for other nations such as Finland. London saw further growth and the construction of iconic landmarks, such as the Arc de Lemon, SlyPrince theatre and Buckingham Palace beginning construction. Scottish War New arrivals: Britain would soon be interrupted by a significant number of new towns in Scotland from places such as Africa and Siberia. These towns lead by xSpifflesx and RuseOwl would seek to establish a Scottish nation, free from Britain. This would turn into a six month war between Britain and Scotland with thousands of gold being spent and the future of the British Isles at stake. This conflict would be known as the British Civil War/ Scottish War for Independence Claim Warfare: With only very few major battles, the war soon turned into a war of claims between individual towns in Scotland and Britain. This saw Britain lose many of its claims to Scottish towns while Scotland would see entire towns fall into ruin, even losing their entire nation at one point. Many players would come and go with even RuseOwl leaving to Canada as the war continued and later on Shanka, the mayor of Glasgow would form his own nation United Kingdom. Nevertheless, both sides continued for a total of six months. Peace and Reconciliation: After six months of warfare, Scottish and British leaders sought a diplomatic solution and re-opened negotiations in late June (previous negotiations had failed). After about a week of discussion, both sides reached a mutually benefiting agreement with the following terms: * All Scottish towns join Britain * Scottish nation is moved off the Isles * Scotland becomes an autonomous region * Scotland keeps its discord * Scotland keeps its /n spawn * United_Kingdom is sold off * Glasgow rejoins Britain This agreement has stood until today where all sides have put the past behind them and have built a lasting, equal and fair community within Britain. English Rebellions Conman's England: During the Scottish War, Scotland had helped a player known as "CallMeKingJames" take over the town of Sheffield and establish the nation of England. Britain fiercely opposed the nation and declared war on it as it seeked to undermine the stability of southern Britain. Nevertheless, England did not last long as shortly after a month of its existence, pressure from Britain caused CallMeKingJames to hand over Sheffield to YellowVictini of Byzantium who then sold the town back to Britain while taking the nation of England with him to the middle east. The new mayor of Sheffield, Warriorrr would begin a huge cleanup project of the town, calling on all players to destroy the old slums built by CallMeKingJames and replacing them with new roads and a fresh town hall. Today, Sheffield is a part of London. 1jmt's England: Months after CallMeKingJames' England was dissolved, the old mayor of Sussex during the Noridic wars returned and established the town of Cornwall. By tricking the mayor of Plymouth he was able to gain a small 40 chunk foothold off the coast of Plymouth and after various name changes, he settled with England. This however did not last long as mounting British and foreign pressure forced him to disband both Cornwall and England, leaving the area to be reclaimed by the mayor of Plymouth. Irish Wars While Britain's attention was focused on Scotland, the town of Cork soon rebelled from Britain and with help from Wabanaki, formed the nation of Ireland. Although Dublin remained the largest town on the island, Britain declared war on Ireland as it began to undermine the stability on the island. Ireland would go on to ally itself with Scotland and form the Celtic Union. Once the war with Scotland concluded, Ireland was allowed to remain an independant nation and gain all towns on the island of Ireland, including Dublin. However Government instability, rigged elections and a phase of inactivity prompted the mayor of Dublin, Angloist to secede from the nation of Ireland and form his own nation, Eire. Britain remained neutral as the Irish civil war ensued, however Ireland declared war on Britain as it believed Britain supported the rebellion. Currently a majority of Irish towns are sided with Britain and Eire, the conflict remains unresolved. List of Towns England: * London * Norwich * York * Camelot * Hull * Heirnjauw * Liverpool * Isle Of Wight * EMC Trading * Plymouth * Sunderland * Sussex * Wales * Channel Islands * Belfast * Carlisle Scotland: * Braemar * Edinburgh * Inverness * Oban * Stornoway * Port Churchill * Fort Charlotte * Glasgow * Faroe Islands * Isle Of Skye * Aberdeen * Stirling * Dumfries * Shetland * Durness * North Yorkshire Architectural Wonders * Houses of Parliament, London * Tesco, London * Nelson's Column, Dublin * Server's oldest Church, Accordoist Church of Dublin, Dublin * HMS Cutlass, Norwich * HMS Synargle, Norwich * Animal Graveyard, Liverpool * Dublin Castle, Dublin * SlyPrince Memorial Tower and Tomb, Glasgow * General's Square, Wales * Downing Street 10, London * The Royal SlyPrince Theatre, London * Westminster Hall, London * Buckingham Palace, London * Arc De Lemon, London * River Severn, Wales * First Accordoist Cathedral, Norwich * Yorkshire Arena, North Yorkshire Military commanders Commanders of the British Military Army: Commander In Chief: MineHero43 Navy: Admiral: Wither255 History Founded - October 27th 2018 Notable People MineHero43 SlyPrince FutureLemon Angloist Wither255 Cryptib Warrior AddoM19 amberhope Shanka FBI_Bro Fluffiest_Bob Category:Nations Category:Europe